A hypodermic syringe is an important piece of medical equipment for many individuals ranging from surgeons to patients. With advancements in modern medicine, shorter needles, longer reservoirs, and virtually painless injections, syringes have changed for the better. Nevertheless, it remains difficult for even skilled practitioners to load a syringe with precise volumes and administer the unit volume (e.g., dose) accurately. This is particularly important for injections where variations can result in adverse clinical effects, such as highly potent medicines (e.g., insulin), in certain settings where small doses are administered (e.g., intraocular injections), or where the care giver is less skilled or has difficulty handling the syringe loading process. There is a need in the art for simple yet accurate means for loading and delivering more accurate volumes using standard syringes.